lorsque les anges succombent à la mort
by Airashenz
Summary: Fifteen years pass, and Caroline travels to New Orleans, to explore her feelings for Klaus. Slight problem? She arrives to an emotionless Klaus, a desperate Marcel and Rebekah, and a hopeless Ellijah. Klaroline. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1x00: Prologue

**1X00 : Prologue **

_lorsque angels tomber pour la mort_

Fifteen years pass, and Caroline travels to New Orleans, to explore her feelings for Klaus. Slight problem? She arrives to an emotionless Klaus, a desperate Marcel and Rebekah, and a hopeless Ellijah. Can she handle the task of convincing Klaus to turn it back on, while at the same dodging vengeful werewolves, crazy witches, and vampires with ulterior motives? Finally, she has to deal with Rebekah's crazy plan – the clock is ticking, and her feelings for Klaus are not the only thing on the line, but her very life. How long will she last in the city where the dead never sleep?

* * *

"_What are you doing here, love?" _

"_I missed you… I needed to see you…" _

_He smirked, giving a look that would give the Devil himself a run for his money. _

"_Unfortunately, I no longer care. It appears you wasted your time making this trek. You. Mean. Nothing. To. Me." _

"_I don't believe you. And I've got nothing but time." _

"_I wouldn't count on that, if I were you, Caroline…" _

_It wasn't Klaus, who spoke, but his sister._

"_No more games."_


	2. Chapter 1x01: Always Isn't Forever

**1x01: Always isn't Forever**

"_I will walk away and never come back. I promise"_

Packing the last box, Caroline let herself reminisce. She hadn't let herself think of him for fifteen years. Fifteen years had passed since the day that she let her walls down to the Original Hybrid. She finally confessed to Klaus that she cared for him, but it was bittersweet. In return for that one day, she begged that he never returned. And he had stayed true to his word.

Caroline had finished college, she went to parties, and she planned a future for herself. At first, she had tried to fix things with Tyler, but those words, eerily and seductively, reminded her of something important, _"It won't be enough for you, small town boy, and small town life." _He was right. Of course he was right. He had always been right as far as she was concerned. About everything. Of all the people in her life, the sociopathic immortal hybrid had to be the one who got her. Not her mother, her family, not even her best friend, Elena, whom she barely recognized anymore. In fifteen years, Elena had… changed. She had gone back and forth between Damon and Stefan so many times, it was a wonder that she didn't just say she was dating both. There was especially a confusing time right after her fling with Klaus, that later turned out to be Katherine's doing. She was finally put to her overdue end. But until recently, Elena just kept switching, but Stefan finally just walked away. Caroline hadn't heard from him in a year. He said he was moving on with life and wanted to get past all the destiny crap and true love – and in the time he'd been here, still optimistic old Stefan, he could not grasp how she could care for Klaus, but he did try to emphasize and wished her luck with whatever she decided to do.

Matt, well, he was the same blue-eyed blonde-haired guy he'd always been, still working at the Mystic Grill – he owned it now, thanks to a certain blonde Original who visited him from time to time. Of them all, he remained human and survived throughout it all. He was pushing his mid-thirties now, but he still refused to turn – claiming that one life was enough. He was also one of the people hardly in a position to judge, considering his girlfriend on the side killed his ex-girlfriend. Bonnie, who'd been the anchor for so many years, was finally able to fully return to the living with the help of her classmate, the potentially dangerous and newbie witch, Liz. Jeremy had proposed, and the two were the only ones who stayed in perfect bliss. It could have been the same for her and Tyler, but there were two problems. Well, one problem. But it was Caroline's feelings for Klaus that – at the time she had denied – kept her from starting over with Tyler, especially after that fateful day. Then, Tyler's later realization of what she did on said day made any chance of reconciliation inconceivable to him. Oh, how did he put it?

"_I cannot be with a girl who slept with my mother's murderer! How could you betray me like that, Caroline?" _

Okay, so that was putting Tyler's all out breakdown to her lightly. But, soon after he returned, he left. And had never returned to Mystic Falls. She had never heard from him again; she didn't even know if he was alive. This left Caroline. She, who was technically in her thirties, still remained the youthful appearance of a seventeen year old. Her insecurities about herself had changed dramatically in fifteen years. She learned things about herself she never even knew. It started with the death of her mother by – what had been – a warlock, a Traveler to be exact; he killed her not even a year after the whole ordeal with Klaus. All she knew at the time was: Her mother was gone, she couldn't help. So, she did what every other vampire had done. At first she tried to fight it, but eventually she lost hope, and turned it off. That period of her life was dark and she barely remembered those days, black outs and flashes of nothing. When she had come to her senses, it was Stefan who found her. It took her years to find herself after that fall. She had left countless victims. But they all had.

But, she had done what she said she would do. She told Klaus she had a future without him, and she'd tried. Sooner or later, the feelings began to creep in and settle. Of seeing the world, of tasting the different cultures, taking in the art and music. She never realized just how badly she wanted a taste for something more. Darker, more mature, something with passion to it. She didn't want to live her life a Mystic Fall cheerleader at some college who married to a simple boy, and led a simple life. She wanted to be a vampire, she had embraced it more so than she ever had in her first few years of vampirism. The feeling was indescribable but she did remember the one person who also brought those feelings out in her.

"_I don't mean to wear you down with sentimentality, love, but I doubt I can ever just forget this. Even if it is the goodbye I promised, I hope you'll still accept my offer to be with me in New Orleans one day…" he was so gentle, brushing his hands across her blonde hair. _

_She didn't want to lie to him, especially after she had just spent all afternoon – well into the evening – being utterly honest, so she simply smiled, leaned in and kissed him, the conversation completely gone. But, their farewells had been bittersweet, a pang in her chest full of longing for the way he made her feel. _

After fifteen years, Caroline wished to seek him out, should he still go through with his offer to be her last love. She had done what needed to be done, and now she wanted to see, to feel something more. She had lost her parents, she had lived her life, and she had been in the worst place of vampirism, and come out stronger than ever. She wished to share it with the person who seemed to be the most significant. The one who she never gave a chance because she felt it wrong – to hurt her friends – to love someone who had done so many despicable things. Now, she had lost all those she cared for her, and her friends had moved forwards with their lives. She wanted him, and she refused to deny it anymore, consequences be damned.

For once, she would put herself – her feelings first.

She was Caroline Forbes, and letting herself remember the vain confident teen she had been, who always said, she liked challenges.

* * *

A long night of driving to the French Quarter, and she was entirely ready to stop at the nearest establishment to eat. She, while learning herself, had come to accept Damon as an actual companion, and learned his method of: compel, eat, erase. Food – though disgusting – blood bags, and alcohol, could normally distract her from her real hunger, but tonight was not one of those nights. Looking hungrily at a blonde woman leaving a restaurant, she sped towards her.

The woman looked around, read to speak, when Caroline met her glance, "Don't scream, don't move," the woman appeared frozen, and Caroline tore into her neck. She was only able to enjoy it for a moment because once the taste of vervain kicked in, she regurgitated the blood.

"Vervain?" she questioned weakly.

The blonde was about to attack with what appeared to be a sort of mace – she clearly had _not _been compelled – when Caroline was roughly shoved into a nearby waste receptacle.

She groaned in pain looking up as a voice began speaking, "You must be new here or otherwise you'd know that Camille is off limits to all vampires, night-walker…"

"What?" was all Caroline managed. She was bewildered, and her look must have said as much. The speaker stepped into the light, revealing brown eyes and dark skin.

His smile revealed his fangs, and she had to admit he was handsome.

"Oh, a pretty new face with a rule-breaking attitude," he laughed, "the boss man will be thrilled by this; 'ey, Thierry?"

A newcomer entered the fold, smiling at the question.

"Who are you?" she asked them. She wanted to ask another more important question like, what happened to the badass hybrid that inhabited this town?

She suddenly felt a sharp pinch as something was injected into her side, and fell into the newcomer's arms; Thierry, wasn't it?

Before her eyelids shut, she heard the voice of dark and handsome, "I'm Diego, and you're coming with us."

Her world became dark.

* * *

Waking up took her eyes time to adjust, and she appeared to be underground – shrubbery and chains aplenty – and tied with vervain ropes. The men who'd captured her were standing in front of her, alongside another man different from before… but other than that, was Rebekah!

"So, what do you think, Marcel?" the one called Diego said to the newcomer. Marcel smiled, "I'm sure his royal highness," his tone dripping with sarcasm, "is going to be happy to finally get to kill someone again for _actually_ breaking his rules. How long's it been? A week." He laughed, "He's probably ready to tear off someone's head by now."

That's when Rebekah realized exactly who Caroline was.

"Oh, dear God, Marcel..." her eyes were wide with shock and surprise to see the blonde haired baby vampire who had his brother trailed behind her like a puppy oh so many years ago.

"Long time no see, Rebekah," Caroline said, her tone easily reflecting what she really meant by those words.

"Caroline, what the bloody hell are you doing in New Orleans?" it was no secret that despite all the fighting, Rebekah was overly protective of her brothers, and was no idiot. She knew what Caroline had done with her brother and that she had sent him away.

For Caroline to be here, had to be mind boggling to Rebekah. Fifteen years? All the times Rebekah had been in Mystic Falls and Caroline hadn't even tried once to ask after Klaus. She just _couldn't. _

"Well, I was here for something to eat," she said sarcastically, "until your little henchmen threw me around like a ragdoll after – what was going to be - my dinner poisoned me with vervain."

"Still the same old, Caroline…. But there's something different about you," she said, the tone just as malicious.

"Fifteen years changes a person," Caroline said with clearly fake optimism.

This got a scoff out of Rebekah, as she had lived ten centuries.

The men were all gazing at the women, curiously, but Rebekah, instead of pointing out what Caroline was here for, said, "She's with me, she's an old friend; bugger off"

Marcel came up to Rebekah, "Bek…."

"I mean it, Marcellus. I can handle this. This is business from… another life."

He gave her a look that questioned her motives, but all the same, left them in peace – though not before sparing Rebekah a longing, yet inquisitive, glance – taking the other two slackers out of the underground tomb.

"I mean it, Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"I think it's fairly obvious that I'm not just here to enjoy this lovely scenery and take dance classes on the side."

"Not funny, it's been too long, what made you come now?"

"I came… to see your brother."

Rebekah's hand moved from her hip and she looked at Caroline in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure we don't have to play dumb with each other. I came looking for Klaus. You know, Original Hybrid, bad temper, annoyingly charming British accent?"

"After fifteen years with a one night stand, and you're still on about him? What exactly did you two do that was so fantastic? Of all the times I was around that supernatural breeding ground, and you never once asked after Niklaus. In fact, if I remember correctly, you told him to never come back." Her suspicion was right, no surprise.

The younger Caroline would have blushed, but the one before Rebekah shrugged.

"He had told me eventually a small town life wasn't enough. For once, your brother is right about something. I wasn't ready to hear it then. But, I am now. So much has happened, and… I just… I need to see him. I need to talk to Klaus."

Rebekah bit her lip, betraying nothing.

"What is it?"

"Well," she grimaced, "we've a bit of a problem."

Caroline sighed, "It sounds like home already… let me guess, Klaus doesn't care about anyone, least of all, me?"

Rebekah snorted, "Close. It's not that he doesn't care about anyone, but more so, that he can't. He's turned it off."

Eyes wide Caroline spoke, "What did you say?"

"I didn't realized age impaired your vampire hearing, Caroline."

"He turned it off? But why?"

"Why would you think?"

She met Rebekah's gaze with a blank and bewildered stare, "How would I know what would make the almighty Hybrid turn off his emotions? I was almost under the impression his switch was off almost all of the time." That wasn't entirely true. She knew him to be full-force, passionate and impulsive. He may get murderous, angry, hurt – all very human emotions – but his lack of empathy for life, tended to make her and many others think him without feelings.

"Oh, he didn't tell you…" Rebekah grinned, "Well, how sweet. Seems even to those he loves, my brother still hasn't a slightest clue about how to treat them."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hayley, the werewolf girl," the blonde Original said bluntly, her accent thick.

"Oh my god! He fell in love with Hayley?!" Caroline shrieked. She entirely missed the part where Rebekah mentioned that Klaus loved her. Instead, she focused on the crazy werewolf slut, the one who'd ruined the entire plan and screwed over Tyler – not even mentioning when she broke her neck.

Rebekah's look became a bit appalled mixed with an emotion she couldn't recognize, "No, god's no. He cared very little for her – affection at most, but… well, it's an entirely long story. How long are you staying here?"

"I wasn't sure yet. I was kind of weighing that on whether or not your brother even wants to see me, especially given that according to you, he's apparently turned off his humanity. That makes me doubt my presence will be welcomed very long, which means I'll probably be leaving soon. Which brings me to my next question, what is going on?"

Rebekah sighed, "Here's not the place to discuss such things." She yanked the ropes off Caroline, hissing slightly when the ropes burned her. "I could use a drink, what about you?"

Caroline rubbed her wrists, debating on how much of a good idea it would be.

"After losing my dinner, getting thrown around, and now this, I think that I could use more than a drink."

Rebekah smiled, "Good. Let's go."

* * *

A few drinks later, Rebekah was still trying to figure out how to explain everything. Caroline was getting frustrated with every moment that passed in silence. She cleared her throat, and Rebekah looked up from her drink.

"I am still trying to figure out how to explain everything. It has been fifteen years, Caroline. As you have explained, a lot has happened."

"How much, exactly, are we emphasizing the words "a lot" here?"

Rebekah looked down, remembering her niece so fondly, and feeling pain deep inside.

"You have no idea…" Rebekah replied, "Tell me about Matt. Mystic Falls… while I try to come up with the right way to say—"

"That your brother turned off his switch," Caroline retorted.

Another moment of silence passed for a moment. Caroline broke it with her own rambling.

"Matt's fine. He still refuses to turn," a small smile was thrown Caroline's way, "….The Grill is still the way it's always been. And no, he is still not seeing anyone. Bonnie told me shortly before I left that she was marrying Elena's little brother… Damon and Elena are currently together, Stefan gave up after that last time she broke his heart. So, I guess you could say the epic love triangle is officially broken."

Rebekah glared into space, clearly on the Stefan train, as was Caroline. Stefan had done so much, lost so much, and still cared so deeply for Elena. It was hard not to feel resentment towards your friend when she continued to break such a good guy's heart for someone who couldn't make up his mind about whether he wanted to be good or bad. For a few years there, Caroline worried Stefan would fall off the wagon. She _still_ worried about it.

"…..He still won't tell me where he moved on to – I'm still hoping he hasn't fallen off the wagon – and I just finished college. After fifteen years, though, I think Mystic Falls has had the first form of normalcy since the Salvatore's moved into town."

"Sounds so completely…. perfect," Rebekah mentioned.

"Close to it, I guess. Which circles us back around to me being here."

"And Tyler?"

"I guess you wouldn't know," Caroline smiled sardonically, "He left a long time ago."

Rebekah pursed her lips, "I take it that it has something to do with the fact that you slept with my brother. Weren't you his girlfriend, his one and only?"

"Ex-girlfriend, to be clear. And, yes, as I've been often reminded. It was a one-time thing, or so I had thought. I really meant it when I said to not come back, that it had to be the end. I was nineteen, Rebekah. Your brother wasn't really the person I needed in my life then. Besides, he had his life to live. I had mine."

"And now, suddenly, Niklaus has some qualities that make him a suitable candidate?"

"I don't know exactly how to explain it, I care about him… Honestly, I always have… but I needed to do some growing up on my own first."

Rebekah straightened in her seat, "Caroline, there's a lot you need to know. In fifteen years, I have watched my brother fight, and redeem himself, and fall over again. Just when we thought he had reached a point where he'd never fall again, he lost it all. Then, Nik, did what was the only thing to do deal with the pain of his humanity. He turned off any semblance of humanity we had fought for in the past ten centuries."

Caroline's look remained thoughtful, unsure of what to say. Then, it brought a burning question to her mind. _Why? _

"You still haven't told me why he did this."

"That… that's a bit more complicated."

"I've got all night and nowhere to go."

"Well…" Rebekah began.

* * *

To say Caroline was shocked was an understatement. But, more than that, she felt a sting in her chest. It felt like betrayal, but she couldn't claim the right to feel that. She _had _spurned his advances, and when accepting of them, sent him away all the same. Still…

Hayley? He slept with _her_? He got her _knocked up_?

Caroline fought the urge to call for blood. She was a vampire, petty jealousy could turn into blinding rage if she didn't keep herself in check.

"….There's more than this, Caroline. He didn't expect this. He didn't want it, that's for sure."

"But…"

Rebekah's eyebrows rose and she leaned back in her chair, elbows crossed as she grinned knowingly, "Ah, I see, yes… you're jealous of the werewolf girl."

Caroline glared.

"Well, no matter. It was a one-night thing, never happened again, and he hardly felt much for her; they were just on the verge of becoming close friends, before he turned it off, and after….Well, let's get back to the matter at hand, dear."

"There's much more to this story, I assume."

Another smile, "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Caroline downed her bourbon in one gulp and then closed her eyes, grimacing. There was so much going on and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

Witches _threatened _Klaus? They told him he was having a kid with Hayley after a liquor fueled one-night stand? They wanted him to take down some guy, Marcel? The guy she had seen earlier. It was all about the witch's ritual, to kill off some girl to finish a ritual, but they threatened to kill his child over the life of another.

"But, that's not the best part of all, love," Rebekah smiled, taking a sip of her own shot.

Caroline looked at her, clearly having no answers.

"When I left you Mystic Falls for what I thought would be the last time, twelve years ago, and returned here, there was something Hayley didn't tell any of us."

The time that Rebekah and Matt had sworn that it couldn't be anything more.

"…That she was a terrible person with a black heart?" Caroline spat. She couldn't possibly think of redeeming qualities in the werewolf-girl who had betrayed her own, tried to hurt innocents, and then after being protected by people who cared for her, to turn around and hurt them… Maybe – a darker part of her thought with guilt – that_ was why Klaus liked her… she was just like him. They could relate, because they were the same. _

"No. Nik was not the only hybrid that she had slept with… multiple times, actually," Rebekah gave Caroline a meaningful glance.

"No," she gasped, "He wouldn't?!"

"He would, and he did."

_So, Klaus hadn't been wrong. And Tyler swept it under the rug for another, bigger problem at hand. The stupid sire bond, what a perfect ruse to keep her in the dark. And all the while, she went on helping keep up a lie, it turned out to not be a lie after all. _

"So Tyler is the one of the reasons Klaus turned off his humanity," Caroline proposed, feeling more emotions rushing together in a storm, each one becoming something more intense. Anger, rage. Hurt, despair. And lastly, the betrayal. _How dare he criticize HER, when he was no better? She slept with Klaus after they broke up! Tyler _cheated _the entire time._

"Yes, he was. Tyler was no more aware that hybrids could procreate than Nik was himself. Hayley let it slip, soon after the birth. Nik went into rage, not sure what to feel. Was the daughter he held so cautiously even his? I don't think I'd ever seen Nik so at war with himself..."

Caroline closed her eyes, feeling sorry for him.

"Tyler made things worse by feeding the fire, claiming the child must be his, as much as he and Hayley had been involved, trying to play on Nik's doubts, to make him do something…. stupid. All as a way to get back at him for all he had done, all he had taken from him."

'Did he…. kill his daughter?"

Rebekah's eyes flashed, "Have a little more faith in my brother, Caroline, god, no. He didn't. But, he almost killed Tyler… but he remembered his promises to you. Despite your break up, he knew that Tyler still had to mean something to you, so he tried to keep that in mind, even if you didn't know where he was or who he was messing with. His love for you meant just as much as his daughter's life."

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't be. You're not entirely wrong, because he wasn't quite the _angel _this story is making him out to be, and he did end up taking someone's life. It wasn't Tyler though but it was someone Tyler cared about, someone we never thought he actually gave a damn about, especially not after he kidnapped her, and used her to get to Klaus."

"Who-?" But the answer flashed in her mind before Rebekah said a word.

_Hayley. _

"He killed her. Ripped her bloody heart out. The saddest part of all, was that the child ended up being his despite her indiscretions. Little thing that we eventually found out with the help of such a lovely witch," Rebekah poured herself another shot.

"Let me guess. That still didn't make him turn it off…"

"No, but it pushed him over the edge to the point he might as well have. Hayley was a lot of things, but Niklaus cared for her, in his own respect. She was the mother of his child and from his bloodline, after all. Not really things to start a perfect relationship, but still."

Caroline merely glanced out the window, with a thoughtful stare, wondering how on earth she would fit into all this.

* * *

"I'm going to assume that Tyler did something more to fuel the fire," Caroline said, "I doubt he would just leave his stupid revenge fantasy."

Rebekah mulled over her words for a moment, "Not in the way that you think. I would be aiming my sights a little higher, Caroline. Something that would matter to Klaus, something here, that made him want to feel… A new beginning, almost poetic, actually…"

_His daughter. _

"His daughter…"

Rebekah smiled, "Yes. His child, the one thing in this world that made Nik almost human. We had never seen him so vulnerable since before we were vampires," she frowned, then quickly spoke her next words with a bitter stare out the window, "But of course, with us, nothing happy is 'always and forever' for us.

"So, you know about how vengeful vampires think, Caroline. Hybrids, especially. Nik killed Hayley to hurt Tyler for his games, without a second thought. That was the start of the spiral downward, but it wouldn't end there. Tyler knew that witches were fearful of the child, the tribid that was supposedly the end of all witches."

"He told them… he convinced them to kill a child?! An infant?" Caroline shrieked. _Klaus was a lot of things, and murdered a lot of people, but for Tyler to stoop as low as vengeance at the cost of an innocent infant… she would kill him herself if she ever saw him again. _

"He told them about the child, where to find us," Rebekah grimaced, "but that was the least of our problems. I told you that Hayley and Nik shared the same werewolf bloodline."

"Yes…" A hesitant look spread across her face, before color drained completely from her face.

"No."

Her epiphany was met with a humorless smile.

* * *

"The werewolves were loyal to Hayley, believing her to be some sort of savior to their cursed clan. She was to marry one of the opposing families to unite them. Having Nik kill her completely destroyed any chance of Nik reconciling with his family. His father was the beginning of the Crescent clan, a bit ironic, actually."

"So werewolves and witches against Klaus," Caroline guessed, "wouldn't end pretty."

"Well, yes. But, the witches did nothing for fear of him. They remember well what he did to some of their leaders. They did, however, take part in it."

"They let the werewolves get involved, so they wouldn't get their hands dirty," Caroline proposed.

"Exactly. But, funny thing about werewolves… they couldn't physically go after Niklaus. Almost like a sire bond of sorts for vampires, except the werewolves feel no loyalty or love for him, but they are unable to go after him or try to kill _him._"

_But not… _

"I think you already know where this is going. The witches knew the werewolves were still pissed off, and came to them with a bargain. They were afraid of Nik's child, and the wolves wanted revenge against my brother. So, as an incentive, they broke the curse* on the pathetic clan, and instead gifted them with the ability to turn at will."

_Like Hybrids. _

Caroline closed her eyes and felt immense pain for the man who loved so little. They would have gone after his child, and the poor child stood not a chance in hell.

Rebekah began tearing up, "They killed her. They killed her and they didn't even care. It was a bloody mess, and we all felt that loss so strongly. Ellijah grieved in private, but has not been the same since. But, Nik went into rage and slaughtered the wolves and the witches he could find who were responsible, and then, when the pain consumed him, he just turned it off."

Tears fell from Caroline's eyes, as she realized just how badly the Original family had been broken apart.

"He has killed many in the past decade, so very many. And each year that has gone by, we lose another piece of him. One more slice of his humanity, gone."

Caroline watched her wipe her face, cleaning herself up in the lapse of control.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Those are six words she would seriously regret in the coming weeks.

Rebekah's expression became fierce, "Actually, Caroline, I thought we'd never get to that."

"Hello, Miss Forbes," a masculine voice greeted.

* * *

"You're, late, Ellijah, as usual," Rebekah complained.

He smiled a hopeless smile at Caroline, "My apologies, it's nice to see you again, after all this time."

"What's he doing here?" Caroline questioned.

"Negotiating, keeping the peace, noble brother-like things."

"And why would he need to keep the peace?"

"Because you're not leaving here, until we have our brother back," Rebekah said with intensity that nearly matched that of her glare.

Caroline looked at Rebekah, then back at Ellijah, "We're sorry about this…"

"But I'm desperate, and you may be the only one who can help," Rebekah finished for him.

And she closed her eyes, knowing that, in the back of her mind, she should have trusted her brains for once, and not her heart.

"What do you expect me to do? Your brother's feelings are off. Seeing me isn't going to magically make him go, 'Oh, Caroline, you've made me seen the error of my ways. I want my humanity back, just for you!'"

"You aren't wrong, love," a familiar British accent sounded. Caroline's eyes widened as she turned around.

The figure was covered in blood, and dark ripped clothing.

"Klaus," she mouthed.

He smirked with an amused look that didn't reach his empty eyes.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, I hope you guys like this. I'll have the next chapter out soon. I was thinking about continuing but I figured this would be a perfect stopping point for the first chapter. More to Klaroline interaction in next chapter, as well as some more of what has happened to NoLA in the past fifteen years.**


	3. Chapter 1x02: Heart of Darkness

**1x02: Heart of Darkness**

"_Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil…and I can't help myself."_

"_No. It's because you're hurt. Which means that there is a part of you that is human."_

* * *

Caroline wanted to hide the emotions that ran through her mind, wanted to keep the feelings hidden from her eyes. She knew how the emotionless mind of a vampire worked, and one of a hybrid – part werewolf – had to be just as predatory to weakness. However, when she heard him say the nearly forgotten endearment, she knew – if she were still human – her heart would be fluttering in her chest. She had come all this way, with so much to say to him, but everything she wanted to say died on her lips.

How could this happen? She had spent fifteen years, curious of what she would say, if she ever ended up here. Would she surprise him, would she tell him that he was right? Would she simply come out and tell him that she cared for him, maybe – quite possibly – even loved him? But now she wondered if any of that even mattered now.

He look ragged, like he just finished slaughtering a whole town. Whether he had been in his wolf form or human form when he killed, she had no idea, but blood covered him from head to toe. And it looked as if he had mad not attempts to hide that fact. Despite her speechlessness, Klaus's siblings more than made up for it.

"Niklaus, please, could you attempt for a mere moment, to stay under the radar?" Ellijah spoke, of course, thinking first of their cover.

Klaus gave Ellijah a mocking look, "For what, dear brother? Mikael has been dead for a long while, and I really don't care much about the humans, or their opinions. I'm immortal. What will they do, aside from lay out a meal for me?"

Before Ellijah was able to do more the purse his lips, Rebekah beat him to the punch.

"Well, what the bloody hell are you doing here? You've been avoiding us for months, you bastard, and now you decide to show your face?" Rebekah growled with as much venom as she could muster.

"It seems you two are conspiring against me, once again. It seems only fitting that I see what pathetic plan you've come up with this time."

_This time. _Caroline did miss the way he said that. In over a decade, she could only imagine how many things that Rebekah and Ellijah had come up with to get their brother back – though Caroline was far too distracted to catch the first part of what he said. Ellijah looked defeated, as if he knew that this was once again a hopeless endeavor, though Rebekah looked as if she was still clinging to hope. Quite honestly, she was surprised there was still a population left in New Orleans.

"…And this is _my _city, Rebekah, of course I would be concerned with its well-being and all that lay in it. It seems that you two lot have decided to bring me a peace offering. Diego and Thierry were so _eager _to tell me what you are keeping from me, baby sister."

Klaus's eyes roamed over Caroline, giving her a once over, making it clear that the only thing he thought of her for, wasn't anything that included emotion. Caroline recognized the primitive look, all on her own, without him having said a word.

"I can't say that I'm surprised, though I'm intrigued that you waited so long to bring _her._"

Caroline narrowed her eyes.

He rolled his eyes as he met her annoyed ones and smirked, "I'm sorry, Caroline, but it appears my siblings have caused you to waste your time to come and _save _me."

His smile vanished, and in seconds, so did he.

* * *

"As you can see, Miss Forbes, your hands are more than full. My sister seems to have hope that you may be our brother's redemption," Ellijah began, "though we've been down this road once before."

Rebekah gave a disgusted look in Ellijah's direction, "Ellijah, if you could mope less, and go make sure to keep an eye on Nik before he disappears again, that would be much more useful."

Ellijah vanished without as much as a word.

"What happened to him?"

"Don't worry about that, dear. That's a longer story for a different day. Besides, it's none of your concern. Let's leave it at what you said when you told me '_fifteen years changes a person.'_"

Caroline through Rebekah a withering glance, "Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"Also none of your concern yet, but Ellijah was unsurprisingly right about one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"We do have our hands full."

* * *

Rebekah brought Caroline to a large compound – Rebekah had called it the Abattoir – before coming to an abrupt halt on the stairs above her, "Welcome to your new home, Caroline. I hope you like it, because you'll be here for a while."

"And where is my room?" she asked, glancing in every which direction at her new _home. _

"I've already had your things brought up to your room. Since you claim to have come back to be with my brother, I found it only fitting your room is next to his – well, his room when he uses it, anyway."

"What?" she came to a halt, eyes wide as a deer. At first she believed Rebekah to be crazy, but then she let her mind wander to her own emotionless state so long ago.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Caroline, suspiciously looking for any sign of second thoughts on the baby vampire's face, but instead she found a sentimental one.

* * *

"_Stefan, just because I haven't kicked you from my home, doesn't mean you're welcome to be so close." _

"_What's the problem? Feeling threatened by me being here? Feeling anything, at all?" he smiled a smile that was trying to goad her. He was trying to trick her into thinking that she felt something. He may be annoying but he was hardly stupid. _

"_Actually, forget I said anything. There are about a million rooms to choose from, but good luck finding one without a corpse in it. I'm leaving." _

_Stefan looked around her abode, wondering how she could go anywhere in Europe, and she chose one of the more ostentatious homes in the middle of the city of Rome. Caroline heard Stefan sigh as she walked out the door. If he thought he was going to make her feel something – bring her humanity back – he had another thing coming. _

_She had no desire to feel _anything. _She would kill every person in sight before coming back to the weak girl she was. Besides, turning off her emotions freed her from every painful thing that ever happened in her life. She had gone two years away from the people in Mystic Falls who had put her here in the first place. She was free, and she'd be damned if she let Stefan Salvatore put her back in a cage._

* * *

"Caroline?" Rebekah brought Caroline out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine," she said, "That's fine. I'll… be in my room."

Rebekah made a point to show her exactly where it was, before stopping, briefly. Caroline gave her a curious glance.

"….If you need something," she lead on. Caroline smiled. Rebekah may not be the greatest person – she damn sure wasn't Caroline's favorite person by any means – but she was trying to not seem like such a bitch. She wasn't doing a great job, but she was _trying. _

"No, I'm good, you know, considering I'm being held against my will," Caroline gave Rebekah a pointed look.

"I'm still not explaining anything to you, Caroline," she leaned against Caroline's door and crossed her arms, and Caroline sat down on the bed with an exasperated look, "It seems your friends have a tendency to mess things up when they know what's going on."

"I think you underestimate me, Rebekah. When I told you that I had changed in fifteen years, did I forget to mention that your brother isn't the only who toyed with the off-switch?" Caroline reasoned.

"Caroline, all vampires – young, especially – turn it off. My brother is over a thousand years, and has never turned it off. This isn't-"

"Let me guess, the same thing? Well, let me tell you what I know about vampires without their humanity. One, the last person they want to see is the person who makes them feel the most. I'm guessing since you need me, in your brother's case that position would fall on my shoulders, as his daughter and mother of said child is dead."

Before Rebekah could interrupt, she continued, "Two, when someone tries to make them turn it on, they get more violent, more brutal than normal. And three, well, your brother is a hybrid. He's part werewolf. That makes him ten times worse. He's got that aggression thing going for him, a werewolf that is indifferent? I don't know what you expect me to accomplish. It took Stefan almost three years to make me turn it on again, and as you told me, I am a baby vampire – not a hybrid with an already annoying temper and enhanced werewolf capabilities, and apparently never turned off, so he's also living off that I don't care high."

"You think I haven't thought of that? Are you so determined to give up on my brother so soon?"

"I'm not giving up on Klaus, but I know when I'm walking into a losing battle. Living in Mystic Falls taught me a lot about cutting my losses, and though I have nothing but centuries to spend on your brother, I'm telling you that, if you think that my being here is going to change him, I think you're wrong."

"And I think you underestimate just _how _much my brother cares—"

"Car_ed_, you mean," she interrupted.

"About you, Caroline. Ellijah might be foolish in thinking that his return to New Orleans a long time ago with a positive attitude was a show of his mercy and change, but I knew what it was. It was you. Of course, it was you. He loves you and you have never had an inkling of a clue how much that is."

Caroline looked down at the floor, lips pursed, no longer with the words to argue. She looked up as Rebekah began to speak again.

"I do know, Rebekah. Your brother caring about me is what brought me to him in the first place! If it weren't for his stupid charm and his stupid accent, then I promise I wouldn't have step foot in this town or even be having this conversation. Of course, I know how much your brother means to everyone and how much my presence means to him. But I also know that because I mean so much to Klaus, that he will stop at nothing to keep me from making him feel again. I don't want to watch him push me away, I don't want to watch… someone I love, completely cut completely every tie to his humanity away."

"I didn't realize that you loved him, Caroline," Caroline was only able to manage to get out a, "I guess I didn't –," before Rebekah interjected her again.

"I need you. You're our last hope. Ellijah has given up, but I'm not. You're the only person we have left to go to."

"I guess it's fortunate I decided to show up; what would you have done if I hadn't showed up, Rebekah? Really? Your brother already thinks I'm here because you guys brought me here." Caroline threw her hands up, raising her voice.

"We would have killed him, Caroline," Rebekah said with a tone mixed with regret, bitterness, and another emotion she couldn't quite pick up, "It's gotten that bad, Caroline. If you had shown up even a year late, and there wouldn't even be someone to come back to, someone to proclaim your love for. Keep _that_ in mind while you sit in here second-guessing things. I'll be back later, stay here."

* * *

With that, Rebekah closed Caroline's door and left her to her thoughts. She hadn't even been able to say a word, but her face displayed her disbelief and shock plain as the day.

Caroline was throwing her clothes around the room, trying to wipe away tears and sipping down whiskey all at the same time. Rebekah wasn't here, she hadn't heard her in a good minute, and she was livid. She felt the guilt that Rebekah placed on her shoulders. It was on _her. _If it weren't for Caroline, Klaus's own flesh would trying killing him. And, somehow, Rebekah was trying to say that it was her fault. She threw the glass into the wall, before deciding that she needed air to clear her head.

Without thinking, she grabbed the first thing that she saw in her emergency bag of clothes, leaving the disaster that was her room.

She gave one last glance at the mirror – to make sure her face was clear of any tears – before grabbing her jacket, "If you want to play games, Rebekah, then I can play just as well."

* * *

In seconds, she was far from the Abattoir with no real place in mind to go.

She ended up a bar, unsurprisingly, she found herself at those a lot. She smiled a bit, as the bar almost reminded her of home. Almost. The bartender approached her and poured her a shot, before Caroline realized exactly who she was.

"You!" she exclaimed.

The blonde human woman gave Caroline a small smile, "Ah, the crazy Rebekah-vampire look-alike. Long time no see. Name's Camille – Cami preferably."

"No wonder you're still alive in this town. Must not be a lot of sassy humans in a city like New Orleans with the brains to back it up to. Vervain?"

"Actually, a gift from Rebekah's boyfriend," Camille poured Caroline a shot, "Nice guy, bad temper, too many personal issues."

Caroline actually snorted, "If he's with Rebekah, I'm not surprised he has personal issues."

"Not with Marcel, just with Rebekah's brother, or well, brother_s._ As in Klaus," she murmured with a pointed look at Caroline. She shuffled around the bar, looking busy, with a fleeting eye, before settling on the task of cleaning out beer mugs.

Caroline wished, so desperately in that moment that she could compel the middle-aged human woman in front of her. To hear all that she knew, then make her forget. She didn't want too many people knowing she was actually curious about Klaus, least of all of the two men he referred to, Diego and Thierry – not when they were feeding him information left and right. She debated inwardly for about a second too long, causing the subject of her worries to speak again, but not before Caroline finally decided to speak, interrupting her.

"So –?"

"Camil –,"with a withering looking sent in Caroline's direction, she forced a smile before correcting herself, "Cami. You know Klaus."

"Unfortunately, yes. Have known him longer than I should. By now, you'd think I'd be the one sitting at the bar, with an alcoholic dependency. Instead, I'm still pouring them for every vampire he sends through the bar. I thought you were another one of his crazy ass friends, sorry."

Caroline's smile became sheepish, "Yes and no, but long time? How long?" her smile vanished, and she waited for an answer.

Cami looked around again before settling her glance on Caroline again, "Since he got here, sixteen years ago?"

Caroline's eyes widened.

_This woman may know… everything she needed to know. Her aversion to him may be from her connection to him. If Rebekah's not going to fill me in on her crazy plan to save her brother, then I guess I'll have to roll with the punches and come up with my own plan. _

"Go on."

* * *

Two hours after Rousseau's closed, twelve shots and half a bottle of Bourbon later, Caroline had been completely filled in on all that Camille knew about Klaus, which was surprisingly a lot more than Caroline would have assumed. Camille had been compelled and cornered by Klaus so often before he had turned it off for company, but afterwards, had been a sort of confidante – thought that may have been because Klaus found a sick sort of ironic amusement from the fact that Camille was studying psychology in grad school.

Caroline shook her head, grimacing at the taste of the latest shot she had taken, letting herself process the information she had from two different sources. From Rebekah's end, it seemed that Klaus had simply turned it off as a result of the loss of his child after a murderous rampage, feeling he had nothing left. From Camille's end, though that wasn't entirely a lie, there was so much more. He had grown to… _care _about Hayley, so much more, even after the child. He had backed off for sake of his brother's feelings, and instead tried to find comfort in Cami – the brave bartender – who at the time was clearly not interested in him, despite her scholarly mind and sarcastic mouth, telling him in not so many words that his attractive face, and charming personality couldn't make up for the fact that he was a psychotic killer with abandonment issues and she had told him before that she couldn't do the bad guy thing anymore. Caroline felt in that brief moment, a sort of connection, to Camille.

_Of course, Klaus being Klaus, didn't react well to being rejected, and especially after finding out about his little sister, _Caroline grimaced, gripping her chair, _trying to kill him. _

Cami had told her of the woes of living in the French Quarter, in the middle of a war between witches and vampires, while being pulled between both sides, losing an Uncle and brother in the crossfire, and at the same time still having to go through the normal motions that are being human. Caroline patted Cami on the shoulder, sincerely feeling like this town wasn't completely full of mannerless monsters. The woman cried for a while, and eventually passed out, not being fortunate enough to have a vampire's tolerance.

Caroline looked at her with sympathy and then realized that she had a little problem, "Crap, this is great." Rubbing her forehead in an exasperated motion, she thought for a moment, then had an epiphany.

Digging through Cami's purse, she pulled out a phone, "God, I love technology." She snooped a little until she found the address she needed.

So, Caroline set about her night of carrying her home, all the while thinking of the mess she was in. A month ago, she had been comforting Elena in the woes of her and Damon drama, yet at the same time, feeling excitement for her other best friend, Bonnie, on her engagement. She had left Mystic Falls to come and worry about herself for a change, and once again, she was still in the same place she was before. Worrying about everyone else's well-being.

Caroline sighed, reaching Camille's apartment complex without much difficulty, before sensing another's presence, "What do you want?"

"Good evening, Caroline," an unusually monotone British accent sounded.

"Klaus," Caroline said spinning around in front of Cami's door to see the infamous face that had so many in this city frantic.

"Caroline," he greeted once more, before taking in Camille's drunken stupor.

"Before you try anything," she opened Camille's door and set her against the floor of her living room before facing Klaus again, "she's drunk and passed out and doesn't need to be in the middle of whatever you're about to do."

He smiled, his eyes possibly radiating with something she couldn't recognize, "Ah, contraire, love, I merely was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by, say hello," his pitch dropped significantly, "and threaten you to not do anything stupid."

Caroline was rendered speechless, and listened as he continued, "…though, since you're so kind as to incline an invitation, I'm not adverse to a ménage à trois. I've got some spare time, however, maybe we shouldn't," he inclined his gaze, and moved forward to put his hand on her face before giving her a smoldering look, "given that you are still so inexperienced, and possibly not ready for something so… different from what we had."

Caroline was practically red, face aflame, before she pushed him back. She was livid. He was a… a pig. An emotional Klaus, oh she wanted to kill him more so then than anytime she had before. She realized later that she should have held her tongue before she spoke the next few words,

"For your information, that was hardly my first time, and you're not at all amusing. Ha, ha. Secondly, it seems like despite the fact that you're in charge of this town, the least you'd do is make sure your human pets were protected. And thirdly, don't even think about threatening me to leave because your sister isn't the one who brought me here."

Of course, she realized then, what type of vampire Klaus became when he was emotionless. Ironically, without their humanity, vampires still had unique personalities that separated them. For Elena, she was an absolute bitch to those she normally cared for more than anyone; she wanted to hurt the people she loved, and murder those that she felt empathy for. For Damon, he was like an alcoholic who just got out of rehab and had a relapse. For Stefan, well, he tended to rip people's heads off and get a little too high on blood-lust. For her, she had simply become brutal, and brutally honest to the point where she was almost sure she would scare Stefan away. There was absolutely _nothing. _No amusement, no games, nothing. She was just a lone-wolf who happened to want to kill at will, whenever she felt the need, or desire. She wanted to be left alone. She had surprised Stefan, who hadn't expected her to be the way she was.

With Klaus… _he was himself. _He was the same, in the respect that with his humanity on, he would hurt those who tried to hurt him. Without it, he would torture and get under the skin of those who wanted to make him feel. In that, she could relate. It's what emotionless vampires did. When they couldn't feel anything, they wanted to torture the ones who made them feel the strongest – friends, family… lovers.

How unfortunate that she happened to be on the list of people that Niklaus Mikaelson cared about.

* * *

He gave her a condescending look, "I don't care what brought you to New Orleans, Caroline, and frankly, I don't care what my sister is up to, but mark my words, this is _my town_. Leave when you want, but stay out of my way." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"And don't for a moment think I won't kill you without a second thought. Don't think I won't hesitate. You are nothing to me," he emphasized every word.

"Big words. You sound a little paranoid for someone who doesn't care," she said with as much malice as she could.

"Precautious, love. When the world is after you, you learn to think ahead of your enemy. Much easier without any pesky human emotions around," he said, before moving to walk away.

"I get it, you know," she said, motioning her arms out wide. He paused and turned around to look at her. His eyes pierced her own. Hers were full of hope, his were devoid of everything.

"You get what, exactly?" he questioned, in a murderous tone.

"Why you turned it off," she said gallantly, "I did, too. Once. The perfect vampire, everyone expected me to just deal with it," Caroline looked at the ground, crossing her arms and letting her hair cover her face so he couldn't see how much her saying this affected her, "But, there are some losses that even vampires can't handle. Close friends… a mother… or I guess in your case," she tilted her head to look at him again before hesitantly saying the last word that would set him off, "it would be your daughter."

He looked absolutely predatory as he approached her, "What happened then concerns me little, and should concern you even less. I am in no mood to hear sob stories, Caroline. Emotions are for the weak – love, is for the weak. We are vampires as you so astutely pointed out, so let me make it clear to you. We are not weak. We do not feel. We do not care."

"But you did, once. And you will, again. We all do. Rebekah told me you've never turned it off before," she moved close to his face to meet his eyes, "Why? You used to tell me about all the horrible things people did to wrong you. So why not turn it off a long time ago?"

"Caroline, though you are still physically pleasing to me, I will not refrain from ripping your heart from your chest."

She just stared at him, waiting on an answer. Hands on her hips, she asked again, "Well, that's the second time you've threatened me for asking you a few questions. Fifteen years, we can't catch up? Reminisce?"

He out right laughed at her before moving make a shaking gesture with his finger, as he pointed at her, "You are clever, it's no wonder I wanted you. Good form, love, but it doesn't matter why or why I didn't do things. All that's important is that I did, and I'll never have to be burdened by emotional ties again." He gave her a meaningful glance, hoping she would take the hint.

"Or so you think. I'm not leaving, Klaus," she was close enough to him now that she could kiss him if she tilted her head closer, "if you think your threats scare me, you better get a little more imaginative. Remember? We played this game back in my town for over a year. You won't hurt me—"

"I will—"

"And you know why? Because you'll regret it, regret it more than anything else when you do finally turn it back on. I know that, because if it weren't true, I wouldn't still be standing here."

He gave her a look that clearly told her that she caught him off guard, so she continued, "Niklaus Mikaelson doesn't give warnings, or second chances." He still remained silent.

"I will be here every step of the way, a nagging voice in the back of your head, until you turn it on."

His look hardened as he finally found his words again, "And the deaths that rise in the fallout, will be on your shoulders, Caroline."

"No, they won't. It'll be another thing you'll have to feel, to cling on to, when you come back to yourself. Another thing that the infamous Klaus has done to plague humanity. You know, I think you might actually be Samaritan of the year."

Klaus was finally losing patience with Caroline's semantics, and they both knew it. She was stalling him, hoping that she could keep him from running off. Stefan did the same. The longer he pulled her into conversation, the longer he forced her to endure little things from the past, the more it had an effect on her. Not at first, but slowly, until he pushed her over the edge. She would push Klaus until one emotion stuck, his wrath be damned. She came here with nothing left to loose.

Finally, Klaus spoke again, "What are you really doing here, love?"

Caroline didn't want to admit it, but she had to say it. Granted, she would have preferred to have told him under better circumstances, but perhaps, it might be a wake-up call to his slumbering humanity that there was a girl he loved waiting for him on the other side. She couldn't just not say anything. But, looking back, perhaps, she owed it to him to wait telling him anything at all about her own feelings.

"I missed you, Klaus. I came here to see you. I needed to see you to tell you that I—," he refused to let her finish her declaration.

He smirked, giving a look that would give the Devil himself a run for his money. He moved away from her, quickly.

"Unfortunately for you, I no longer care. It appears you wasted your time making this trek. You. Mean. Nothing. To. Me."

Caroline refused to let him push her out, not with that. Klaus was a lot of things – murderer and psychotic lunatic ran across those possibilities – but he had never given up. It was hard for her to see him like this, looking so completely defeated. He had given up, utterly. With his emotions, he never gave up to anything. He persevered and pushed until he got what he wanted; he always got what he wanted, if not always in the way he expected. At one point, he wanted her, had told her he wanted to be the last lover she ever had, and now that he had that presented to him, he no longer had the ability to feel what she would imagine would be, joy.

She knew that this would be hard, but she would get through him, one way or another.

"I don't believe you," his smirk grew, as if a challenge was being issued, and Caroline just had to throw down the gauntlet, "And I have nothing but time."

Before Caroline or Klaus moved, a voice spoke out.

"I wouldn't count on that, if I were you, Caroline," It wasn't Klaus who spoke, but his little sister, Rebekah. She then fixed her glare on her brother, but the man from before – Marcel – was with her.

* * *

"No more games, Nik," Rebekah said. The wind picked up a little in speed, leaves around them. Marcel just kept his eyes fixated on Klaus with a hard glare.

Caroline began screaming in pain, her head feeling as if it would explode. She dropped to her knees, blood running from her nose and ears. Her body temperature was sky-rocketing.

A new figure joined the crowd. She looked young, like she might be in her late twenties. Dark long hair hung around her, and her arms were pointed towards Caroline's general direction.

The pain intensified and she felt as if it might _kill _her.

She looked at Klaus to see that he looked right back at her. If it were anyone else, she would say that he felt nothing, that he was watching her watching him in agony, and not a single emotion crossed his face.

"Help me," she whispered, but to no avail.

"Enough, Davina," Marcel said. Suddenly, she was able to breathe, and she tried to push herself up, with no luck. The girl, Davina suddenly dropped her arms and looked up to Marcel with a look one might give their brother or father, "You're too kind."

He gave her a small smile.

Rebekah, meanwhile, was still staring at Klaus, "Turn it on, brother."

He cocked his head and let out a small chuckle, "Oh, sister, I knew you and Marcel were desperate but this is a new level of pathetic, even for you two."

"Go on, go ahead, kill her, I dare you sister," Klaus warned, calling Rebekah's bluff. If his own father wouldn't fool him, neither would his sister.

She held her glare, feeling no more words could be said.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the chaos, Caroline felt a hand plunged into her chest, and grab hold of her heart. Turning to face her attacker, her eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so first of all, yes, I'm using titles from actual episodes because I'm A) too lazy to think of my own, and B) they have a meaning in regard to what I'm writing in the chapter. No, I'm not translating what Klaus said in French, though given the context, it should be fairly obvious, and I want to point something out. Without his emotions, it's not that I'm making him overtly sexual, simply that he is trying to get under Caroline's skin. If something's not making sense, I promise it will in the next few chapters. Please review, give me your sincere thoughts on what you like, don't like, loathe, and all that! Next chapter should be out in another few weeks. **


End file.
